¿Qué opino de la Homosexualidad?
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Logan es un chico tímido que esconde un secreto. Se siente presionado y vulnerable al ver que en su escuela es el único chico gay. Su presidente estudiantil y el chico que le gusta da un discurso sobre la homosexualidad. ¿Cómo se sentirá Logan? Dak/Logan


**Hola.**

**Primero k nada le diré que este fic no es muy "mío". Más o menos. Me inspiré en las palabras que dijo unos de mis grandes ídolos _Germán Garmendia, _en unos de sus vídeos de _Hola, Soy Germán._ Espero k les guste :,D**

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, alumnos. La razón por los que los convoque a todos aquí es por los demasiados rumores que han habido en la institución. Para aclarar más las cosas, está aquí su presidente estudiantil: Kendall Knight. Señor Knight, adelante.- dijo el director de la secundaría Minnesota Hit. Kendall se levantó de su asiento al frente de los demás alumnos. Subió las pequeñas escaleras al escenario. Tomo campo al frente del micrófono, tocó unas tres veces para saber que se escuchara bien.<p>

-Buenos días, alumnos de está institución. Hoy les vengo a aclara y decir unos de los mayores rumores que se han oído en el colegio.- decía.

Mientras tanto en el fondo de la multitud, estaban tres mejores amigos oyendo lo que su presidente estudiantil decía, bueno solo uno de ellos. Ya que sus otros amigos estaban jugando y molestando a sus otros compañeros.

-Esto es aburrido.

-Ni lo digas, Carlos. Estaba apunto de conseguir el número de una chica sexy.

-Chicos, ¿quieren callarse? Intento oír lo que dice.

-Por favor, Logan. Todo lo que dice Kendall es aburrido. No sé por qué te gusta tanto oírlo.-dijo Carlos.

-Es cierto. ¿Recuerdan el otro "aviso" de la semana pasada? Nos hizo venir a las 5:a.m sólo para recibir más clases de gimnasia.-dijo James.

-Es verdad. Estuvimos como 4 horas haciendo sentadillas y flexione. Al siguiente día no sentía las piernas o el cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que este aviso si es más importante.

-vamos, Logan. Pareciera que te gusta Kendall.

-Si amigo. Eres un chico y los chicos no se pueden enamorar de otros chicos.

-Yo... a mi no me gusta Kendall. A mi me gusta... uh, Camille.

La verdad es que a Logan si le gustaba Kendall, hace años que sentía algo más que compañerismo con su presidente. Lo malo era que es su escuela las personas que le gustaba otras del mismo sexo se consideraban... "fenómenos" y no eran aceptados en el círculo social. De toda su escuela, él era el único chico gay de ella, o eso según él. Logan había buscado, disimuladamente, si habían otros chicos homosexuales, pero después de un mes se dio cuenta que ahí odiaban a los homosexuales o bisexuales. De allí su miedo a que supieran su secreto. En su familia saben de su orientación sexual y lo apoyaban, y es por ello que han estado mudándose desde hace años porque habían unas escuelas que descubrieron su gusto por los demás chicos y lo maltrataban mucho. El primer día que llegó a este colegio se enamoró perdidamente de Kendall, lo veía en clases, el almuerzo, el recreo, a la salida... pero como Logan es demasiado tímido, nunca le pudo decir un simple "Hola", así que se conformaba con verlo.

Hace más o menos una semana de estar "espiándolo disimuladamente" tenía sospechas de que fuese gay. Con eso, el corazón de Logan y sus esperanzas por estar algún día con él se hacían más fuertes y grandes.

-Casi siempre reviso el buzón de sugerencias, escucho en los pasillos, me dicen unos amigos, y sobre todo oigo rumores sobre la homosexualidad.- Decía Kendall. Logan al oír esa oración puso más atención.- Algunos de ustedes me hacen preguntas, y el 30% son: "¿eres gay?" o "¿qué opinas de la homosexualidad?". Primero que todo vamos a entender que es la homosexualidad. La homosexualidad es la atracción de una personas por el mismo sexo. Un chico que le guste un chico, una chica que le guste una chica, osea estamos hablando directamente de gustos. Les voy a contar una pequeña historias.- Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos para oí mejor, incluso más Logan.

-Hace unos años yo tenía una amiga. Un día ella se me acerca y me dice "Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Siento que tengo que decírtelo" Me dice "Kendall soy lesbiana" Yo le dije: "Ok, perfecto. Pero, ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? Ser homosexual o heterosexual no afecta nada tu relación conmigo". La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad ni mucho menos un problema, si sólo un gusto. Si yo algún día llego a tener un hijo y me dice "Papá, soy homosexual." Yo le diría : " A tí te pueden gustar los chicos o las chicas, eso es asunto tuyo. Yo te voy a seguir queriendo de todas formas."

Esas palabras le daban un pequeño sentimiento raro en el estómago de Logan. Estaba pálido y sus manos sudaban.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó James. -Estas pálido.

-Oh, yo... sí. Es sólo que... es muy uh, interesante lo que está diciendo Kendall. Es todo.

-Uh, de acuerdo.- dijo no muy convencido James.

-Hoy en día hay muchísimos jóvenes que pasan su vida asustados, escondiendo este secreto que es su homosexualidad como si fuese malo o prohibido. Yo no soy gay así que no voy a pretender que sé lo se siente.- Esa última oración hizo que el corazón de Logan diera un vuelcón. Se empezó a sentir mareado. Se levantó de su silla e intentó caminar al baño, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-Logan. ¿A donde vas?-Dijo James.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves horrible.-Dijo Carlos.

-Yo... voy al baño. Ya vuelvo, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó y camino en dirección al baño de la escuela.

_Yo no soy gay así que no voy a pretender que sé lo se siente._

_ Yo no soy gay así que no voy a pretender que sé lo se siente._

Esa oración se repetía y repetía en la cabeza de Logan. Al entrar al baño yo primero que hizo fue encender el la llame del lavamanos y echarse un poco en la cara.

_- Yo no soy gay así que no voy a pretender que sé lo se siente. Así que no voy a hablar en nombre de ellos, pero si por el resto de la sociedad. Dejemos que la homosexualidad sea un tema del que tenemos que hablar_.

Aun se podía oír lo que Kendall decía y eso no le hacía bien a Logan. Salió de baño y fue al único lugar donde sabía que podría sentirse mejor. Corrió sin que nadie lo viese, llegó a la puerta, la abrió, subió lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la otra puerta y al final llegó, su lugar favorito; la azotea. _Logan, ¿qué haces? _Le dijo una voz en su mente. Él creía que ahora sí se había vuelto loco.

-Ahora, todos van a saber que soy gay. No lo voy a poder soportar, no, no, ¡No! Ahora todos vas a odiarme. No voy a tener amigos y todos me van a ver como un bicho raro. Me tendré que mudar de nuevo, y si me mudo me tendré que ir a Inglaterra. ¡Yo no quiero irme! Tengo que hacer algo, y tronto.

Caminó hasta el borde la la azotea, vio hacia abajo y pudo ver el pequeño estadio de Hockey. Él no quería hacer esto, pero sentía que era la única manera de estar... en un mejor lugar. Donde no se burlaran de los homosexuales, donde pudiera conocer más chicos como él, donde encontrara a que se enamorar de él y lo hiciera hacer sentirse a salvo y feliz, pero sobre todo seguro de no esconder su verdadero él.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Aquí ni en ningún otro lugar me van a querer como soy.- Movió un pie más adelante, estaba casi cerca de acaban con su joven vida, sólo un paso más y...

-¡NO! ¡LOGAN, ESPERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver quien lo detenía de su fin, era un chico. Uno de sus amigos, bueno medio amigo.

-¿Dak? ¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame sólo.

-No, no Logan. Ven por favor.

-No, quiero acabar con esto.

-Por qué lo haces. ¿Es por... tu secreto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Logan ve por favor. Yo... tengo algo que decirte.

-Dak, Yo...

-No te mates. Yo... sé de tu secreto.- Logan lo quedó viendo esperando una respuesta. Se alejó lentamente del borde, para quedar sólo un poco lejos de su fin por si algo salía mal.

-¡Habla! ¡¿Cómo sabes?!

-Yo, no sé. Veo como te le quedas viendo a Kendall y al comienzo del año a James, incluso a mi. Y... no tiene que temer, no te haré nada. Es más yo igual soy gay y... te quiero, no como un amigo. Te quiero de forma más... profunda. Me gustas, Logan. Me gustas mucho.

-No digas eso, Dak- dijo Logan, no aguantó más y se rompió. -No me hagas ilusionarme. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Destruir lo que me queda de vida? No, no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Sé que me odias, que te dan asco los homosexuales. No tienes que decirlo.- dio un paso para atras.

-¡Logan! ¡Te amo! ¡Amo como eres! Amo tu personalidad. Y si te matas, yo haré lo mismo.

-Dak no hagas una estupidez.

-Si tú lo haces, yo igual.

-Yo...- Logan dio un mal paso y casi cae por la azotea si no fuera por Dak que lo tomo de las mano, hubiese muerto. Al final Dak cayó en el suelo de la azotea de Logan encima de él.

-Logan te amo. Desde el primer día que te vi y... quiero que te sientas seguro en mis brazos. Muchos no nos van a aceptar al comienzo, pero Kendall es mi primo y hablaré con él si te siguen haciendo o diciendo algo. Te quiero tanto como para verte sufrir, no de nuevo. ¿Qué dices Logan? ¿Me harías el honor de ser la persona con la que te sientas a salvo, protegida y feliz?

-Dak, yo...

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Yo... sí, Dak. Si quiero. Y también te amo, debe que te vi.

Logan sonrió y Dak igual. -¿Me das un beso?

-Sí.- Logan se acerco a los labios de Dak.

**_EL FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero k les gustara. Tenía<strong> **esta idea hace semanas y hasta ahora k tenía tiempo lo terminé de escribir. Díganme si les gustó. Personalmente me gustó, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, es más me caen super bien :)**

**Los invito a dejar un review con críticas, regaños, saludos, mensajes...**

**PD/ Gracias a todos los que han comentado, dado favorito y follow a mis historias :3 los amo 3**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan_**


End file.
